A Weird Dream
by Deyonay
Summary: Well this is just an incredibly weird dream that I had and it made me confused.......Review if you want i dun really care.


A Random Story...  
i wrote this at my gramas house....  
sorry if you dont like it...  
  
****Ok...this is yet another dream of mine...been having lots of weird ones lately.... Dunno why...anyways, here ya go. Enjoy. I loaded this as soon as i could. REVIEW IT just because. I want opinions for my dreams, ok? BTW, there is more anime junk at the end.****  
  
Okay.... I was in my school auditorium and was getting into a row. Black fire was my sister. I was me. My friend Allisson was there too. Ok.......this guy I know and his friend I liked recently were there. Everyone was there cuz there was gonna be a rocking concert. His name is Jesse. ((no last names will be mentioned)) Anyways... We got there and I saw Jesse sitting there. Allisson and Jesse were friends. Apparently, the guy I obviously still liked in my dream ((i had it last nite, January 2nd, 2004)) Anywho... Ok, so Alli said hi to Jesse and asked where Kevin was. ((the guy I like)) They are like best buds. Jesse said he went to the bathroom and would be back in a minute. Allisson suggested we should sit by them, so I made for the other side of Jesse, to get away, but stay close to Kevin. hahaha.... All of a sudden I tripped ((because of BlackFires foot)) and fell into Kevins seat. His light brown leather jacket was in the seat and I landed on it.  
  
"Ok....I didnt think you were going to have Kevin sit on you or you on him or his jacket but...." said Jesse laughing at me.  
  
"I didnt mean to!!! I tripped and fell into the seat!!!.....umm......" Alli looked at me and sat on the other side of Jesse where I was going to sit. Jesse primped his mohawk. ((yes, IRL he has a mohawk, spiked, too))BlackFire sat in the seat next to me and looked behind her. She poked me and whispered:  
  
"Here he comes!! oo...wonder whats gonna happen!!!" She giggled. "Hi Kevin. My sis tripped into your seat!!" She smirked at me and poked me again.  
  
"Uhh.....hi??.....heres..your... uuhhh Yeah!! your...jacket..." I said, blushing 16 shades of red. Kevin smiled at me and took it. He looked at Jesse and I have a feeling they knew exactly what eachother was thinking. So he jumped over the seat and sat right behind me. Alli started talking to him in a low tone of voice. BlackFire made me sit in her spot so she could have mine and started to flirt with Jesse. The concert began as we stood up and began to headbang. BlackFire pushed me backwawrds and I fell into Kevin. He caught me and held me up. Standing next to him - Yup - you guessed right - None other than StarFire, Robin, Beast Boy, and on the other side of Alli was Raven. I looked at them all, very curious as to why they were there.  
  
"umm.....thanks....." I looked up at him and he lifted me back into my seat, smiling and then began to headbang again. I turned around for a second, thanking him again and BlackFire pulled me around, telling me to shutup and listen. Jesse and her had just kissed, I suppose, cuz he was starin at her and yah...I think you get it. Anyways, she dragged me into the bathroom, calling StarFire to come with us. We went in there and I looked at her, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Whats up sis? And why did you bring her with us?" I asked, pointing at StarFire. Green eyes and Red hair, just like me.. Strange..that one. But hey, BlackFires hair was such a dark purple it was near black, and her eyes were violet also. Anywho..... Yah........................................((a bit fuzzy after that)) So the next spot goes to where we are all in something like the Esky junior high gym/the Gladstone high cafeteria. I was walking and I bumped into Kevin.  
  
"Oh, sorry Alli-" He began.  
  
"I am not Allisson!! Hey now..." i said, teasing him with a certain point of serioussness.  
  
"Oh...Sorry Amber.... ^ _ ^". ((he smiled)) Kevin looked at me and took my hand. BlackFire came up to me real quick and said in a whisper ""You go girl!!! and, you have me to thank!!!!!!!!! ^ __ ^"" and walked off with Jesse. I looked at Kevin curiously and said: "Whats going on??" I looked at our hands and looked at him, then at BlackFire who was all cuddly with Jesse. "Kevin? I thought you didn't like me that way. Its what you said at school, so i began to lose interest in you. What the heck did my sis say or do??" I looked at him with extreme suspicion, until Allisson walked over and shoved us closer together. I thought about it for a second and smiled a huge smile at Alli.  
  
"Allisson, mind explaining whats going on?" She looked at me and Kev and smiled back.  
  
"Oh...nothin much. Me and Black over there had a talk and decided that since you two always talk about eachother when you are away from eachother that you might as well get together. And since you werent doing it on your own, we decided to give you a little shove ((or trip)) there. BlackFires tripping you into his seat wasnt an accident ya know. And if you would have searched his pockets you would have found: ((I cant remember. That sux. in dreams, you never remember what you want..........again, it fuzzes out and flashes from my memory back to Homecoming))  
  
"Umm.....Kevin??" i looked up at him blushing furiously.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"will you..umm.....will you dance with me?" I asked nervously. "please?" I added in a small voice. Allisson and BlackFire walked over, and began to dance with their boyfriends. Alli was with some guy I hadnt been introdused to yet and BlackFire was with Beast Boy, only he was taller than her.  
  
"Yeah, sure, ok!" He said with a nod a smile, looking at the other couples around us. ((rather ppl dancing around us)). There was Star and Robin, Luke and his girlfriend ((Luke and Kevin are cousins IRL, and at the REAL Homecoming, it was kinda funny, cuz I saw a couple who looked alot alike to Star and Robin... and Luke kept giving us the strangest looks.)) So we slow danced and after the song was over I said thanks.  
  
"I seriously didnt think you would say yes..." He nodded again and said it was okay, considering Raven ((his date apparently)) left with some other guy who fit her type range better. BlackFire again yanked me away from Kevin and Alli and Star followed, asking me every detail of how he eld me and so on and so forth. Star was being very funny.  
  
"Ooo......do you think he would dance with me?? He is rather....cute, isnt he? Just like my other significant other on my home plantet. Oh...how I miss flying over all the pallioxedionesses with him...." ((anime sweatdrop on every1)). StarFire said. With much seriousness I might add. So..........................................................((trying to member))  
  
"No, sister. Kevin and Amber are::::::::::::::::::::((BlackFire said that and that is all I can remember. The second dream I had I am typing at home))  
  
((((****Well, thats it for this one.. I have been having such weird dreams like that lately.........Freaky..... Anyways.... I hope to god they ((Jesse and Kevin)) NEVER read this story....it would embarress the heck outta me..... Allisson tho...I dun care if she reads it, she will think its funny. And I was seriously beginning to not like Kevin anymore!!!!! Darned dreams........ all i had b4 bed that nite were a few chips and a couple sip sof vanilla coke....hmm... I am gonna have some more tonite and see what happens... Lol... Anyways, I know it was kinda boring and uneventful, but considering the Titans were in it, I figured I might as well put it up, cuz the way they are IN the story is quite interesting. I cant member the band for the concret tho....its those kind of details I always forget. I can always remember my dreams slightly, but this one I kept playing over and over in my head. Anywho........Review if you want, i dun really care, but yeah... I though it would be interesting also to get some feedback from this dream I had last nite. its January 3rd when i typed this up and as i said i am typing it at my gramas house so i dunno when I will be able to upload it. enjoy, and i will take this down after awhile unless yall want me to keep it up. ^ _ ^ I am still not sure whether or not I still like Kevin..... should I?? or shouldnt I?? (((and yes, at school, he did say IRL that he didnt like me that way, and I did dance with him at Homecoming..... thats about it for reality tho.......))) ~~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
